Okaasan OneShort
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: Neji tiene 6 días para comprometerce. Tenten revisando entre sus cosas encuentra un viejo diario ¿De quien será? ¿Que relación tendrá con ella el dueño del diario? Neji x Tenten y Nagato x Konan contiene Lime sorry x las faltas de ortografía


_Okaa-San_

(Nota: Los Mienbros de Akatsuki son Taka [Sasuke, Suiguetsu, Karin y Juugo] Madara, Zetzu y Kizame)

"_**Eres mi mayor tesoro, por cada pena tuya yo lloro… El destino nos separará, pero algún día nos vamos a reencontrar…" Con estas frases cada noche Tenten se despertaba a las 4 de la mañana.**_

_**Era lunes además de estar algo perturbada por la melodía que cada madrugada la despertaba, estaba ansiosa, porque después de tanto tiempo volvería a tener una misión con su amigo y amor secreto Hyuuga Neji.**_

-Al fin, después de tanto tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar antes de ir de misión mañana –decía animadamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño.

_**Prendió la ducha, mientras sentía como cada gota caía sobre su desarrollado cuerpo de mujer de 18 años, mientras pensaba tristemente, en que quizás el no la amaba y perdió la mayor parte de su vida en esperarlo, siendo aun de labios vírgenes.**_

-Animo Tenten, el tampoco ha salido con nadie, sus labios sigues intactos, por no decir su cuerpo… Pero no te rindas, eres su mejor amiga. Creo que debería dejar de hablar sola –dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba el paso de agua y salía, tratando de no tropezarse con el piso.

_**Salió de la habitación cubierta solo por una toalla, buscando su ropa de entrenamiento nueva, una camisa blanca con bordes Burdeos que mostraba sus hombros, pero que aun conservaba su ya conocido toque oriental en el cuello y en casi toda la prenda, la cual le llegaba a 3 cuartos de la rodilla como si fuese un vestido; en el vientre usaba su cinturón que tenía espacios para 2 pergaminos al frente y un bolso con vendajes y plantas medicinales en la parte posterior; en sus piernas utilizaba unas calzas negras, su pierna derechas estaba cubierta por unos vendajes por una fuerte lesión sufrida en una misión contra los miembros de Akatsuki y usaba zapatillas de tacón muy bajo de un color burdeo. Su cabello seguían estando sus Chonguitos, pero decidió dejar un poco de cabello suelto solo para los ojos del Hyuuga.**_

_**De repente tocaron la puerta, estaba sorprendida, nadie en su sano juicio estaría despierto tan temprano, incluso Neji se despertaba a las 5:30 AM. Algo confundida abrió la puerta, encontrándose, después de casi un mes con su mejor amigo Neji Hyuuga.**_

-Neji… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo el mientras miraba la pared.

_**Un tanto confundida, lo dejó entrar. Ambos se sentaron en sillones diferentes, uno frente al otro. El genio utilizaba un traje Anbu con una mascara de Gato sobre su cabeza y la típica vestimenta Anbu, pero su frente la tenía vendada para que nadie viese la marca de su Clan.**_

-¿De que quieres hablar? –preguntó ella después de algunos minutos.

-Lo que pasa. Es que mi tío me hecho una oferta. –dijo el Genio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo? –preguntó temerosa la joven.

-Tranquila, es algo bueno… -dijo el mientras le dedicaba una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-No me dejes con la interrogante y cuéntame –exigió Tenten mientras trataba de no perderse en sus ojos perlados.

_**Un silencio inundó la habitación por escasos 10 segundos, en lo que el joven Hyuuga meditaba sus palabras y miraba de reojo la vestimenta de su amiga.**_

-Lo que pasa, es que como soy el único heredero varón del Bouke y del Souke, soy el único que podrá… mantener el apellido de la familia.

-De eso me había dado cuenta cuando te conocí…. –comentó Tenten tranquilamente.

-Déjame terminar por favor…-reanudó la conversación cortésmente- Eso significa que mis hijos no serán marcados con el sello que poseo en mi frente –decía con felicidad y un poco de tristeza.

-Pero…

-Para ello no hay condición, si o si, mis herederos no serán marcados. Pero tengo hasta antes de cumplir los 19 años para conseguir una prometida o el Clan me elegirá una noble de algún país aliado. –dijo el calmadamente.

_**Tenten se alteró faltaba solo 6 días para el cumpleaños del Hyuuga y si no hacía algo lo iba a perder para siempre con alguna princesita mimada.**_

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que solo faltan 6 días para tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó perpleja Tenten a su amigo.

-Es que yo ya he elegido a aquella persona. –decía el tranquilamente, mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno.

_**Ella se sintió algo triste, toda esperanza la abandonó tan rápidamente que no supo de donde sacaba fuerzas para seguir conciente.**_

-¿Viniste a pedirme que fuera la madrina de tu boda? –preguntó ella apenada, mientras el la miraba tiernamente sin que lo notase.

-No… Vine a pedirte que fueras la novia en mi boda… -dijo de golpe el Hyuuga, provocándole un gran sonrojo a Tenten mientras sacaba un precioso anillo de compromiso- Se que no soy una persona muy abierta a expresar sus sentimientos… pero… ¿Me darías el honor de tenerte como esposa?... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

_**Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amado para abrazarlo y robarle un tierno beso. Mientras el confundido esperaba respuesta alguna a su pregunta.**_

-¿Eso es un si? –preguntó el nervioso.

-Eso no es un no… -sonrió ella amablemente, dejando que el le colocara el anillo en su dedo.

_**Ahora era el turno de el de besarla, mientras la apegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, para sentir su aroma, su piel, los que deseaba con locura desde sus problemáticos 14 años. Recordó divertido sus duchas frías, mientras saboreaba el cuello de su amada.**_

-Te amo –dijo el tiernamente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó divertida.

-Hace un poco de frío aquí… vayamos a tu habitación.

_**En la habitación, Neji depositó a Tenten sobre la cama, mientras ella comenzaba a taparse, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus prendas, mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Se amaban, no había duda de ello, ambos habían deseado hacía años que aquel momento llegara.**_

_**El la dejó en interiores y con su vendaje e calzas puestas, mientras que ella lo tenía solo con sus Boxer puestos.**_

-Te amo mucho Tenten… Cuando el falso Kisame te atacó, temí que te ahogaras en aquella burbuja…

-Soy débil.

-No lo eres –dijo el tranquilamente- Supe que le ganaste a Lee en Taijutsu

-Fue un golpe de suerte.

-Me dijo que ahora estas a su nivel. No es suerte… También supe que rechazaste el puesto de Anbu.

-Porque no quiero dejar a niños huérfanos. Ya lo hice una vez y fue doloroso para mi que fui adoptada por mis padres.

_**Tenten bajo la cabeza deprimida, con lo que el Hyuuga la abrazo, mientras le besaba la frente, los ojos y la nariz…**_

-Lo siento… no tocaré mas el tema. –decía mientras la abrazaba

-Tranquilo, no pensemos en eso esta madrugada… -dijo ella mientras le correspondía el abrazo y le daba un cálido beso en su frente desnuda.

_**Poco a poco, continuaron con sus besos, cada vez, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se acortaba más y más. Ella con su cuerpo apoyado en el colchón y el con el suyo sobre ella. Cada vez sus partes intimas se rozaban, sacándole uno que otro suspiro a ella.**_

_**El Genio parecía disfrutar de sus suspiros, aumentando la velocidad del rose, con forme los suspiros aumentaran.**_

-Te amo –dijo ella entre jadeos.

-Yo también –dijo el casi en la misma condición que ella.

_**Finalmente decidieron desprenderse de las pocas prendas que le quedaban, ambos estaban nerviosos ya que era su primera vez. Ella le sonrió nerviosa y el ganó la confianza que necesitaba de su sonrisa.**_

-Te amo Tenten –le dijo el luego de sellar sus labios con los de ella- he esperado tanto para decírtelo- confesó el genio contento.

-Yo también siento lo mismo Neji- ahora fue turno de ella para confesarse.

_**Volvieron a juntar sus labios y lentamente, el entró en ella, algunas lágrimas de dolor recorrieron su mejilla, pero el logró calmarla con dulces y suaves besasen los labios. El dolor fue remplazado por una gran sensación de placer y amor. Cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis ambos se miraron a los ojos y el terminó sobre el pecho de ella.**_

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó el algo preocupado- ¿No fui muy brusco?

-No te preocupes –Decía adormilada.- Te amo mucho.

_**Ambos se quedaron dormidos **__**abrasados**__**, cansados, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento en su ser.**_

"_**Por cada sonrisa tuya, te haré una mariposa… Por cada logro tuyo, te daré una rosa… Por cada tristeza tuya, haré al cielo llorar… Por cada ira, a los vientos haré soplar…" Tenten despertó de golpe con aquella dulce melodía, le dolía la cabeza, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras en la melodía.**_

_**Miró a su compañero sonriente, una gran alegría se reveló en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Ino y buscó un viejo álbum de fotos de ella con el Team Gai, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su amado.**_

_**Encontró un diario desgastado sobre el álbum, y por curiosidad lo abrió. Encontró una hoja suelta y doblada, la letra era de una mujer, y por sus años de experiencias en pergaminos, se dio cuenta que era originario de Ame, el país de la lluvia.**_

-¿Qué hace un cuaderno de Ame entre mis cosas? –se decía mientras abría la nota.

_**Por primera vez en años, encontró la letra entera de la melodía que cada noche la despertaba y mientras leía cada palabra, escuchaba una dulce melodía.**_

_Aka-chan no Kami_

_Eres mi mayor tesoro, por cada pena tuya yo lloro._

_El destino nos separará, pero algún día nos vamos a reencontrar._

_Por cada sonrisa tuya, te haré una mariposa._

_Por cada logro tuyo, te daré una rosa._

_Por cada tristeza tuya, haré al cielo llorar._

_Por cada ira, a los vientos haré soplar._

_Dios y su ángel te han concebido._

_Cada noche sueño contigo_

_Ansío tenerte en mis brazos_

_Y despierto ansiando ver tu mirada._

_Eres mi mayor tesoro, por cada pena tuya yo lloro._

_El destino nos ha de separar, pero yo siempre te voy a esperar._

_Dios y su ángel te esperaran._

_Entre los sauces llorones de aquel lugar._

_Donde los tres disfrutábamos de la lluvia._

_Antes de que el adiós te llevara._

_Pero se que volverás…_

_Aishiteru Tenten-chan._

_**Entre su sorpresa despertó al Hyuuga, quien la miraba con mucha dulzura, luego de colocarse sus boxers le fue a dar un abrazo. Pero posó sus ojos en la última parte de la canción.**_

-¿Quien te escribió eso? –preguntó un poco celoso.

-No lo se… quizás algún familiar.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea?

-No… puedo hacerlo yo misma… -dijo tiernamente, antes de besarlo en sus labios, sintiendo como una dulce corriente le recorría el cuerpo.

_**Dio vuelta la página y encontró una foto, era de una mujer joven, con cabellos azules, vestida con un vestido de copa negro con toques de color azul metálico en los bordes y en la cintura y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color que sus mangas, sentada al lado de un joven de cabellos oscuro, con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, un traje elegante, camisa color blanca y corbata de moño color roja.**_

_**Bajo la imagen de la foto, estaban escrito 2 nombres escritos, Konan debajo de la imagen de la mujer y Nagato debajo la foto del hombre**_

-¿Quienes son ellos? –preguntó Neji confundido, mientras la abrazaba.

-No lo se, me gustaría saberlo… -decía ella contenta luego de besarlo en su nariz.

_**Tenten cambió la página y comenzó a leer en silencio, todo decía la página, fecha por fecha.**_

"_20 de Febrero de 1991: Nagato y yo fuimos a una fiesta de gala, celebrando mis recientes 17 años, la reunión a pesar de ser algo muy elegante, se volvió una velada aburrida, luego de que nos tomaron una foto nos retiramos, estaba claro y Ame estaba bajo el control de Nagato. En el camino a nuestro hogar el me dijo que me quería y nos besamos, pero no describiré su regalo por mi aniversario"_

"_26 de Marzo de 1991: Después de realizarme un test, descubrí que estoy embarazada, me estoy armando de valor para contárselo a Nagato, pero temo que me pida que aborte. Estoy segura de que será una bella mujer, solo espero que el la ame como yo lo hago"_

"_3 de Abril de 1991: le dí a Nagato la noticia de mi embarazo, el estaba feliz, tanto que ya le decoramos el cuarto a la pequeña, escogimos un color neutro para la decoración, aunque secretamente ya compré un oso de peluche celeste con un moño rosa"_

"_18 de Junio de 1991: es el cumpleaños de Nagato y logré que fuese un día maravilloso para ambos, primero nos besamos, luego le realicé un masaje en su espalda, al que el respondió con un masaje a mi vientre y por ende al bebe, nos dormimos temprano, sintiendo los latiditos de su corazoncito"_

"_22 de Julio de 1991: Fuimos al doctor para confirmar el sexo del bebé y estoy feliz, será una niña, Nagato se veía un poco desilusionado, pero logré que se animara, diciéndole que le enseñaríamos a usar las armas, como lo hacía su abuelo"_

"_31 de Agosto de 1991: Mi pequeña Tenten nació con 6 meses y 9 días, en una tarde de lluvia de un 29 de Agosto, lo que significa que es prematura, ahora esta en la incubadora, mientras yo me quedo en la cama de la clínica hasta que me den de alta, mientras que Nagato solo puede vernos en las horas de visita"_

"_3 de Septiembre de 1991: Al fin salimos de esa horrible clínica en dirección a nuestro hogar, Tenten le daba un toque especial al hogar, su cabello era castaño oscuro, como el de mi madre y el del padre de Nagato, solo espero que halla heredado mis ojos azules, lo que veo improbable"_

"_11 de Octubre de 1991: La noticia de la muerte del Yondaime a llegado a Ame, además de que Tenten tiene por ahora sus ojos celestes, cuanto ruego para que se queden así, aunque los ojos marrones son hermosos y según lo que me cuenta Nagato, el debió haber tenido los ojos de ese color"_

"_20 de Febrero de 1992: es oficial, los ojos de Tenten son marrones casi como el chocolate, a decir verdad se ve mas tierna con esos ojos, gracias a Kami no se ha enfermado"_

"_3 de Julio de 1995: Tenten esta muy cerca de cumplir los 4 años, pero aun así demuestra tener talento innato para el manejo de las armas, aunque tenemos un problema, Nagato esta formando una organización de ninjas, creo que la llama Akatsuki, idea de un viejo loco con ojos rojos, creo que se hace llamar Madara, aun así no me agrada ese hombre."_

"_23 de Diciembre de 1995: Nagato y yo hemos tomado una decisión, llevaremos a Tenten a Konoha, para protegerla de nuestros nuevos enemigos, tambien tendremos que mantener distancia entre nosotros, aunque Nagato me pidió que cuando inicie la primera junta oficial Akatsuki, lo llamase Pein y me avisó que usaría el cuerpo de nuestro difunto amigo Yahiko, todo esto será muy duro, espero que mi familia se vuelva a reunir después de todo."_

_**Neji abrazó a la joven fuertemente, ella parecía que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo, solo le correspondió el abrazo al Hyuuga.**_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien, ahora solo quiero encontrar a mi madre, ya se que mi padre murió hace 2 años, pero le llevaré una bellas flores.

-¿Quieres que hable con Naruto para que podamos ir a Ame?

-No creo que sea necesario, la misión era en Ame, tenemos que llevarle al Amekage un pergamino. –dijo Tenten contenta.

-De acuerdo –decía el mientras la besaba.

_**3 días después, ambos ninjas llegaron a Ame, tuvieron que enfrentarse a varios ninjas ladrones, interesados en el pergamino.**_

_**Tenten y Neji se separaron, el fue a entregar el pergamino al Amekage y Tenten fue a buscar el parque con Sauces llorones.**_

_**Durante 15 minutos, la joven maestra en armas buscó el parque, no encontró ninguno, pero encontró una hermosa casa la que estaba delante de un bosque de sauces llorones, con su llegada comenzó a llover suavemente.**_

- El destino nos ha de separar, pero yo siempre te voy a esperar. –se escuchaba una hermosa melodía del interior del bosque.

-Esa voz… acaso será… -decía mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

_**Tenten corrió y corrió, hasta que llegó a un claro, en el se encontraba una mujer de 35, con la espalda en el asiento del banco, mirando en dirección al cielo, jugando con una mariposa de origami, haciendo que volara entre la lluvia con su mano dereche, en aquella mano poseía 3 anillos, uno en su pulgar con un signo de "Rei" (Cero), un anillo de plata delgado en su dedo indice y en el dedo corazon uno con el signo "Byakko" (Tigre Blanco), en sus ojos se veía cierta melancolía, su cabello colgaba hasta el suelo, la descripción que le había dado Naruto de la mujer era totalmente cierta, pero ahora ya no usaba el piercing debajo de su labio y su cabello estaba mas largo.**_

_- _Dios y su ángel te esperaran. –cantaba la mujer con tristeza.

-Entre los Sauces llorones de aquel lugar –complementó Tenten emocionada.

_**Konan se sentó correctamente y miró de pies a cabezas a la intrusa, esta tenía puesta una capa que impedía que se mojara, pero reconoció esos ojos marrones y aquella fina nariz, que ella le había heredado a la joven.**_

-¿Tenten? –Preguntó mientras no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban.- ¿De verdad eres tu?

-Si… Okaa-san soy yo.

_**Konan se levanta y va a abrazarla, ambas mujeres lloran de alegría, pero la que mas llora es la peli-azul, pues sabía que a Nagato le hubiera encantado ver a su hija tan hermosa.**_

-Por Kami, mírate, estas preciosa... Nagato tenía tantas ganas de verte, nunca dejaba de pedirme que hiciera un Jutsu para saber como estabas… -recodaba melancólicamente, aquellos momentos.- al menos las cosas ya no están tan turbias como hace 2 años, ¿tu amigo Naruto hace un buen trabajo como Hokage?

-Si, el me dio la misión a mi y a Neji Hyuuga de venir a Ame a entregarle algo al Amekage.

-Ya veo, mas le vale. Nagato confió en el… -respiró profundamente y luego habló- Tenten-chan, ¿tu compañero sabe donde estas?

-No, pero con su técnica de línea sucesoria vendrá para acá.

-De acuerdo, mientras… quiero preguntarte algo

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Quién te dio ese anillo? –Dijo Konan señalando la mano de la maestra en armas-

-Fue Neji, me pidió matrimonio. Antes de que empezara la misión… ¿Por?

_**Konan la abrazó contra su pecho, pues estaba muy feliz por su hija, rápidamente se dirigieron al hogar de la Maestra del Origami y prepararon un poco de Te verde para esperar la llegada del Hyuuga.**_

-Tenten-chan… ¿puedo ir a la celebración de tu boda?

-¡Claro que sí!, si quieres puedes volver con nosotros a Konoha.

-¿Tu crees que te dejaría ir sola con ese muchacho en un viaje de 2 días y medio? –Miró con seriedad a su hija y luego le sonrió- es una broma, además, se que se deben amar mucho.

_**En eso tocaron la puerta, Konan fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con Hyuuga Neji, quien cortésmente le pedía que le permitiera la entrada.**_

-De acuerdo, pero solo por media hora, es un largo camino a Konoha y no pienso andar lento. –decía Konan, medio en broma, medio en serio.

_**El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto, los tres ninjas abandonaron la casa, utilizando píldoras para soldados, lograron llegar a Konoha en 1 día y medio, sin detenerse en ningún momento.**_

_**En la aldea, todos miraban extrañados a Konan, pero ya sabía ignorar a las malas lenguas. 20 minutos después, madre e hija llegaron al departamento, mientras que el Hyuuga se había ido a hablar con su tío.**_

-Que departamento más bello hija.

-Muchas gracias Okaa-san, espero que te guste tu habitación.

-Mi niña, desde que nos reencontramos, he notado un brillo especial en tu mirada.

-¿En serio?

-Si y déjame felicitarte antes que nadie, va a ser un hermoso varón.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

-Intuición de madre… pero tranquila, si la boda es mañana o pasado, no habrá diferencia alguna, eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Lo cuidaré bien? Es que yo soy algo torpe…

-Yo te cuide bien el poco tiempo que te tuve… de seguro lo harás bien.

_**Al poco rato después, llegó el Hyuuga, diciendo que tenía que llevar a Tenten para presentarla ante la familia y hacer la pedida del compromiso oficial, dejando a Konan sola en el departamento.**_

_**Ella había ido a tomar una siesta sobre la cama de su hija, cuando sobre ella encuentra su antiguo diario…**_

-Nagato… creo que hicimos un buen trabajo como padres, por favor, ayúdame a proteger a nuestro nieto. –pedía mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a llover suavemente.

_**Konan tomó su diario y lo guardó en su bolsillo, todo indicaba que iba a necesitar las páginas que dejó en blanco…**_

"_5 de Julio de 2009: La boda de mi pequeña Tenten y Neji fue hermosa y sencilla, aunque nunca había visto a dos chicas pelear tanto por el ramo, eran una de pelo rosado y una rubia delgada, pero al final, el ramo calló a manos de Sabako no Temari, en la fiesta me encontré con Tsunade-sama, conversamos acerca de muchas cosas y por pocos instantes la abrasé cuando recordó al difunto Jiraiya. Ahora por el resto de la semana, el departamento estará bajo mi cuidado, pero estoy pensando en comprarme una casa en Konoha… Ojalá Nagato estuviera aquí conmigo…"_

"_17 de Diciembre de 2009: Mis sospechas eran ciertas, mi pequeño nieto será un varón, la emoción del Hyuuga fue incalculable, en todos los meses que lo conozco nunca lo vi actuar de esa forma tan expresiva. Falta poco para Navidad y creo que a ambos les gustará mi regalo compartido."_

"_25 de Diciembre de 2009: ¡Les fascinó mi regalo!, una casa con un gran pedazo del bosque que queda a 2 cuadras de mi pequeño hogar, ambos se habían enamorado de aquella casa, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para pedirnos plata a mi y a mi "consuegro" Hiashi-san, por eso invertimos mitad y mitad para pagarla, cosa que les aclaramos, pero aun así fue mi idea."_

"_2 de Marzo del 2010: nació mi nieto, tiene la piel morena como Nagato y Tenten, los ojos de Neji, la nariz de Tenten, su cabello es castaño oscuro como el de Neji y casi lloro cuando Tenten y Neji me dijeron que se llamaría Nagato Hyuuga..."_

_**Era Marzo del 2016, Tenten se encontraba jugando con Nagato y con su esposo, mientras Konan leía su diario recordando el nacimiento de su nieto.**_

_Flash back_

_**Estaban en la habitación de la clínica de Konoha, Tsunade se había llevado al bebé para pesarlo, ahora la atención de Konan y el Hyuuga se centraban en la Kunoichi…**_

-¿Estas bien Tenten? –le preguntó el Hyuuga preocupado por el esfuerzo que puso durante el parto.

-Un poco cansada, pero estaré bien –le dijo ella mientras le sonreía contenta a su esposo.

-¿Quieres un poco de Te verde? –le preguntó Konan a su hija- te hará bien, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Gracias Okaa-san, pero no… Quiero ver a mi hijo. –exigía Tenten ansiosa.

-Tranquila Tenten-san, Tsunade ya lo traerá –dijo Shizune contenta.

La Rubia entró a la habitación con el bebé tapado, mientras les daba los datos a Shizune.

-Mide 50 centímetros y pesa 2 kilos y medio, es un varón con línea sucesiva Byakugan, hice el análisis de sangre y esta más sano que una lechuga. –Decía Tsunade mientras se lo entregaba a Tenten- ¿Como se llamará esta criatura?

-Ambos hablamos de esto hace meses… -decía Neji sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Su nombre será Nagato Hyuuga.

Konan abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a su hija y a su nieto, era un bebé hermoso, una lágrima se apareció en su mejilla, mientras el pequeño Nagato bostezaba.

-¿Están… Están seguros? –Preguntó Konan emocionada.- Creí que le pondrían Hizashi…

-Claro que si, gracias a ti tenemos muchas cosas –decía el Hyuuga contento.- ese será el segundo nombre.

-Entonces el bebé se llamará Nagato Hizashi Hyuuga… -dijo la Tsunade mientras esperaba que Shizune terminara de anotar el nombre para registrar al bebé en el registro civil.

_Fin Flash Back_

_**A Konan se le había salido una lágrima por su mejilla, pero una vocecita la sacó de su pensamiento.**_

-¿Por qué estas triste Oba-san? –le preguntó el pequeño Nagato.

-No estoy triste mi niño, solo estaba recordando lo mucho que a tu abuelo le hubiera gustado verte.

-No te preocupes Oba-san, el nos está cuidando desde el cielo, junto al abuelo Hizashi y de seguro festejan con nosotros mi cumpleaños.

_**Neji tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo mientras ambos miraban al cielo. Tenten se acercó lentamente a ellos, mientras miraba a los ojos a su madre. Konan volvió a ver el brillo especial en sus ojos chocolatazo y en un susurro que solo ambas mujeres pudieron escuchar dijo.**_

-Esta vez… pinta la pieza de lavanda.

"_Al final nuestros caminos juntamos y tus ojos serenos estaban._

_A tu hijo llamaste como al Dios y a tu hija esperarás ahora._

_Aun así, siempre serás mi pequeña, mi gran tesoro._

_Heredera del amor del Ángel y su Dios…_

_Te amo."_

**************

_Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, como a mi me gustó escribirlo. _

_Hice referencia a los anillos de Akatsuki:_

_Pein llevaba en su Dedo pulgar derecho el anillo con el signo _零_ "Rei" (Cero)_

_Konan llevaba en su Dedo corazón derecho el anillo con el signo _白虎_ "Byakko" (Tigre Blanco)._

Atte: ItaNee-chan


End file.
